


Lapsus

by Hagastian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drogas, Drugs, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras se encuentra sumido en la solución del 7%, Sherlock piensa que sería bueno tener una mente común.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapsus

A veces, en esos momentos de letargo que la concentración de 7% le daba, Sherlock piensa ausentemente que su mente nunca para, no se detiene un segundo, una parte de él ahora piensa en el letargo, en la gloria de dedicarse unos segundos a hacer absolutamente nada; pero otra parte de sí mismo se encuentra luchando y resolviendo rompecabezas, analizando las posibilidades, observando el mundo y la realidad que le rodea; resolviendo crímenes que ha visto durante la semana y pensando en los qué vendrán. 

Es asfixiante, no puede parar. No puede dejar de respirar en su propia cabeza. Si tuviera un poco más de capacidad mental, está seguro que sería capaz de sentir a sus neuronas hacer sinapsis. 

A veces, Sherlock quisiera tener las mentes sencillas y maleables del resto de la humanidad. Sólo para no sentir el caos de su propia cabeza que amenaza con devorarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es realmente antiguo, estaba limpiando mis archivos y bueno, encontré esta vieja joya y bueno, aquí está. 
> 
> Gracias por leer, comentar y kudear :).


End file.
